


Gorgon Love

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, First Meetings, Gay, Gorgon Mondo, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Medusa AU, Medusa Mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo was cursed to be a Gorgon many years ago, and anyone who he saw when they made eye contact they turned into stone, so he lived in isolation, till a blind many Kiyotaka stumbles onto his home, and is not turned into stone when he first sees him, he takes this chance to have actual human contact and the feelings that come with it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Gorgon Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!

The beast of the ruins sat on top of one of the fallen stone slabs, there was once a great temple here, but it was long since destroyed before he ever arrived. He sighed as he looked over the land that he could look over, there were many statues littering the land, many of which had looks of fear etched onto their faces, all wore the clothes of a warrior, his lavender eyes narrowed, they should have known not to come here, as everyone that has, and the few ones that were stupid has died, these statues were once people. People who sought ut to kill him, even though he stays out of his way to be isolated so no one would die in such a way. He had no idea what it felt like to be petrified, but he knew that's couldn't be present. He closed his eyes as the setting sun's rays hit his bareback, the only sound that he could hear was the sound of his snakes and wind.

He then heard a rustling, it was much bigger then the small animals that traded the border of the area, the snakes began to hiss. He opened his eyes but kept his head away from whatever the sound was, more than likely another warrior paid to try and take his life yet again, he just couldn't understand why they kept trying, as all they are doing are losing good warriors that could be of greater use elsewhere.

"Hello?"

There was a voice, male, but it was not confident, and it did not sound like a warrior. He closed his eyes as he continued to listen. The snakes that made up his hair hissed, but he could hear the instead steps of three feet. Three?

"Is anyone around?"

Maybe he could warn him off before he sees him. "Go away!"

He heard the man pause. "Could you please help me? I'm rather lost."

How could someone be lost around here? Everyone knew to stay out of the woods that surrounded the ruins unless they were a warrior, but he did not sound like a warrior. His steps were too light and unsure.

He didn't respond, hoping that the man would go away. He didn't want another statue.

"Please? Someone led me to a path and said to follow, but it was a dead-end, and ended up lost."

So a traveler then? Tricked by one of the many cruel people of the village, as it was the only one around the area that he knew of. He then heard the sound of a thud, had he fallen?

He was curious to see who the man was, as it had been such a long time since he interacted with a person that was not trying to kill him, but he knew once they made eye contact, then he'd be dead like all the others.

He heard the man stand and continue walking, slower this time, and he was getting closer. "Leave! You're gonna die!"

He heard the man paused, but continued forward, still coming closer, what did this man have a death wish?

"I can handle myself if I am attacked, and it seems like you are not going to."

Mondo gritted his teeth, the man was around the corner and he could hear him, and his snakes were going crazy. "Stop!"

The footfalls ceased. "You need to leave."

"Not till I know where I am or where I am going."

Mondo took a breath, trying to calm the snakes, but he didn't hear the man's footsteps coming closer, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Jolting up, as it had been so long since he was last touched by anyone, he ended up turning and seeing the man. He had short black hair and wore a white tunic with brown trousers and no shoes, as he had a satchel and had a stick in hand.

He felt his heart shutter as the man looked up at him, He had red eyes that looked to have a milky cover over them. And he was fine. He didn't turn to stone.

His breathing was heavy and his lavender eyes were wide, how was he still alive?

"Please, could you at least tell me where I am?"

Swallowing he said, "The ruins...you're at the ruins of the old temple."

The man tilted his head, "A temple? What sort?"

The snakes were hissing again, then again when were they not, "No idea, I just live here."

The man blinked and sighed only to notice the hissing, "Are there snakes nearby?"

Mondo nodded, "Y-yeah...Can you not see them?"

The man shook his head, finally letting go other the cursed man, "No, I lost my sight when I was young, and recently, my own village they banished me as they believed that I would be of no use, and nothing could stop them after my father's death..."

Mondo blinked, so the man could not see him, therefore, he could not turn to stone. Could this be his chance at having actual interaction with another person?

The man shook his head and whipped away the tears that were building up in his eyes, "Sorry. Which I should introduce myself, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

The cursed man let out a breath and petted one of the snakes that hung down, hoping to calm them down, "Mondo Owada."

"Nice to meet you, Mondo. Could you tell me which way to the next village?"

Mondo rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, wouldn't know, as far as I know, the only village around here for miles is the one you just left."

Kiyotaka sighed, "Okay, thank you anyway."

He was about to leave, but Mondo grabbed his arm. "Wait, it is about to get dark, and it ain't safe...why don't you just stay till morning?"

"Oh no, I couldn't put you out like that."

"It's no problem at all!"

Mondo's face turned into a darker shade, he didn't mean to yell. Kiyotaka contu=inued to look, or well in a way look past him before he smiled and agreed.

The cursed man smiled as he felt his heart jump for joy. He led the man to his resting area where there was a pile of blankets and a few supplies for cooking and hunting. He made a makeshift bed for the other and had him sit while he made some food for both of them. They both continued to talk and got to know each other, and Mondo hung on to every word. Although his heart did break for the other when Kiyotaka admitted that all the villages he went to to try and find work, had all turned him down just because he could not see.

Mondo sighed, "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"I mean, I don't live alone at an abandoned temple for nothin', I did something long ago, and well, I got cursed..."

Why was he admitting this to a man he just met, and the first one who didn't actively try to kill him, but he couldn't stop the words spewing from his mouth, "Got turned into a Gorgan... anyone who sees me...turns to stone..."

He hoped he didn't hate him. He looked up at the man who had an unreadable expression on his face, "So that was why you told me to stay away?"

"Yeah, but you're the first that it hadn't happened to..."

"So are the legends true that you have snakes for hair?"

Mondo swallowed, "Yeah."

"So that's been where all the hissing has been coming from, I was curious about that."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why should I? Not your fault that you were cursed, that's how I see it anyway."

The Gorgan let out a sigh of relief, and Kiyotaka continued talking, "You must've been alone for a long time."

"Yeah, unless you count the countless statues of people trying to kill me."

Kiyotaka sighed, "Humans are such cruel creatures. Trying to kill that which they do not understand or fear without a second thought, and trying to rid those who are compared in a way, just because they cannot or do not try to find any value in them."

"That's just what people do, can't really change their minds...not like I could considering I turn people to stone without even trying..."

"Growing up, many people did not even consider me a person, just because I lack sight," he sighed, "Maybe that's a good thing. If I could actually see I may just be as blind as those cruel people, and I wouldn't have met you."

Mondo's face darkened again as he looked away, "And I'm glad to have met you as well..."

"This may sound strange, but, may I touch your face?"

"What?"

"Well, perhaps I could have a better idea of what you looked like if I felt your features, i-it's okay if that sounds too weird, I just-"

"Go ahead..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and my snakes don't bite unless I feel threatened, so you'll be okay."

Kiyotaka smiled as he and Mondo leaned forward, the taller man taking the other's hands and leading them to his face. He stiffened at the touch but stayed still as he released Kiyotaka's hands and let him feel. It was strange having physical contact, it had been so long, and here he really liked it.

"You have very handsome features."

the Gorgan flushed, how the blind man had this effect on him he had no idea, but he grunted in response but leaned a bit against Kiyotaka's hands. The smaller man's hands brushed against his snakes, but one of them nuzzled into it, causing him to giggle.

"You're snakes are affectionate."

"They just like you is all."

Mondo watched as the other's face turned a shade of red, but he still had that smile. However, all too soon Kiyotaka pulled away, "Thank you, I believe I have a better picture of you now."

"So, is that how you see then? Through touch?"

"Yes, but many do not like to have their face touched, or touched by me in general, so I have to use their voice to try and give them an image, it's not accurate but it is all I can do."

"Well, you can touch me if you want...wait!"

Mondo's face burned, he did not mean for it to come out weird like that, only for Kiyotaka to smile, "So you do not mind if I touch you?"

"I-I mean if ya want..."

Kiyotaka smiled, "Thank you, Mondo...I know we just met, but is it alright if I stay for longer then a night? I would like to get to know you more and well..." he trailed off.

Mondo's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to stay?

"It's no problem, stay as long as you want!"

The black-haired man leaned forward, finding Mondo's body again he wrapped his arms around him into a hug, "Thank you."

Mondo stiffened but relax as he slowly and hesitantly returned the gesture, this felt nice and just right.

He hoped Kiyotaka would stay with him forever.


End file.
